ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trial 1333
Location The Eldieme Necropolis Solo bst/whm need sneak, Shell II, Stoneskin :* Tomb Mages & Tomb Warriors :* Jug pets required :** From the main entrance of The Eldieme Necropolis go to F-8 and drop down the hidden hole in one of the grave pits. Make sure to have Sneak on before falling down and you might have to push/pull a lever @ H-8 to be able to get by the gates, but this can be done solo. On map 2 you can kill ~15 tomb mages/warriors from J-10(where you instantly drop down from) all the way north to J/K-7. Also make sure to Sneak past the Spriggans around K-9, other than that you're clear as long as you don't fall off any ledges. :**When fighting Tomb Mages try to have Smash Axe or Feral Howl available to Stun their Ancient Magic and ga-3 spells. They are not deadly with full HP but remember blood aggro is always prevolent down there. :** This is a great place for earthsday(killing ~45/per day) AND weather (dust storms) as they do happen quite often and for long periods of time. Just talk to Appollonia @ G-6 in Upper Jeuno to ensure dust storms before heading out there. Get in, get it done, get out! User:Endostyle * A quick question, maybe already been answered but I just have not found it... Is it possible to dual wield 2 of these axes and get -16% pet damage taken? I'm contemplating doing this, but I am hesitant to do so if it turns out that the effects do not stack. * With Stout Servant trait and two of these, pet was taking 796 on its own and 398 with me near from 1000 Needles for a 20.4% reduction. So yes it does stack, but with diminishing returns. ** You can take this further with a -10% Damage Taken Augment on the ACP Helm, Anwig Salade Location The Eldieme Necropolis (S) *Trial 344, Trial 1332 and Trial 1333 can all be done at The Eldieme Necropolis (S). For Trial 344 and Trial 1333 enter from Batallia Downs (S) (H-8) and for Trial 1332 use npc to warp at The Eldieme Necropolis (S) and drop down in the holes on the west side. There will be alot more skeletons to kill, so no downtime. --Sathington 13:47, November 13, 2010 (UTC) *Flowerpot Merle is highly recommended for this trial due to its H2H (Blunt) damage bonus to Skeletons.Aries73 11:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) *Flowerpot Merle wasn't cutting it, and neither was Dapper Mac, so I switched back to Lucky Lulush. During Earthday, I wanted to wait until Earth weather was up before I started killing the Skeletons. Sometime after 08:00 Earth weather popped and I started my trial at 200 to go. Lucky Lulush hits much harder than the Blunt pets and I would aggro 5-10'ish and have LL do Whirl Claws to get hate from me. Even with -ga spells going off on LL, it still didn't take too much damage. So from that point on, I didn't stop killing skeletons except to wait for respawns. Also, to be clear, I did not drop down to the lower area where the VW Rift was but I would send LL down there and Whirl Claws to aggro them all and spam WC. I completed this trial in ONE Earthday (starting at 08:00) and had 1 long Earth weather, and finished the trial and warped out during the second Earth Weather. I did use a few Pet Food Theta to heal LL though and keep the fighting going and would step in and chop down some of the HP to make it a little quicker for LL to finish them off. Lucky Lulush is the way to go for these trials! --